Fayt098's Prize v2
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: This is the upgrade to a story previously written. There is no similarity besides the pairing, and I am hoping this one is better than the original. It is a lemon, by the bye.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto. It is product and property of Kishimoto, and as such I make no profit from the making of this fiction._

**Kyosuke Date(Pronounced Da-tay):** _**Well, this version might not be the same as the first, but I hope to make it just that much better.**_

_**Story Start!**_

Naruto sweated a little as he stared across the small table at his date, one Isaribi; No last name. It wasn't that she was mad or anything, and infact, it wasn't even her he was sweating over. It was the fact that behind her, a few tables back and to the right, was Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade. All three were glaring at him, as if daring him to mess up his _first_ date. A table over was Ino, Kurenai, and Anko. No doubt they were there to make sure he didn't do anything to upset Isaribi, who was oblivious to Naruto's plight. Ofcourse, the girl was dressed nicely, smiling at Naruto over a small soup as both waited for their meals.

Don't let it be said that she was clueless however. Once it had been found that she could not infact be '_cured_' as it were, she had taken to training in the martial arts. She was good enough to know that something was making her date nervous. ... Well, nervous-er than his first date already was. "Naruto-kun, is something wrong? You're sweating quite alot."

Naruto flinched slightly at her words, and threw a smile on his face, forcing his nervousness down. "Don't worry about it Isaribi-chan. Just the jitters from my first date." He reassured her with a smile there, his teeth doing the little sparkle thing that one would usually assosiate with Gai and Lee, though to a much lesser extent.

**(A.N. **_**Go Lee! Go Gai! Explode for teeth sparkles!)**_

"If you say so Naruto-kun, but you know, if this is making you nervous, we could always go elsewhere..."

Naruto sweatdropped at that, mumbling a quick, "_I don't think there's a safe place in this village at this point..."_ Before smiling again. He put his hands across the table and took hold of Isaribi's hands, looking into the girls eyes. "Don't worry about it Isaribi-chan, I'm glad to be here with you." He blushed a bit as he spoke, Isaribi blushing as well due to his words. She smiled likewise though, and nodded. "Th-thank you... That means alot to me Naruto-kun." She absently brought one of her hands from Naruto's grasp to one of the bandages covering her body.

Even after years of having the scales on her body, she insisted on wearing the bandages. Not to say anyone in Konoha gave her flac for it, the few times she went without. Naruto and his friends made sure of that.

Finally however, their food came, Isaribi having a small steak with a side of rice and chicken placed infront of her. Naruto simply had a larger steak and an almost customary -for him- bowl of Ramen placed infront of him. Said ramen was quickly eaten in a fashion befitting a ninja, before the bowl was promptly placed aside. The steak however, was slowly eaten and savored by both parties. Though Naruto ate a little faster to compensate for the size of his steak compared to Isaribi's.

Once both people were finished, they got up and Naruto gave an ammused glance at the six who had been watching him as they were pestered by the waiting staff of the resturaunt. That done, Naruto offered Isaribi his arm, which was gladly accepted, and led her to one of Konoha's many parks. Both were equally intent to enjoy their date, to point that Naruto no longer payed attention to the presense of the six following him and Isaribi. They were payed no mind as Naruto led his date through the park slowly, the setting sun casting a glow upon the whole village.

"Isaribi-chan, There's somewhere I want to take you, if it wouldn't be to much trouble..."

Isaribi blinked at Naruto's sudden words, looking up at him from his side where she had one of his arms trapped with her own. "Where is that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto simply smiled and grabbed the girl in a hug, drawing an '_eep!_' from her as he used Sunshin to disappear, only a swirl of wind and the falling of stray leaves denoting their departer.

When they once more appeared, it was atop the Fourth's head on the Hokage Monument, overlooking the entire village. Isaribi pulled away from Naruto and gasped at the sight of the village basking in the setting suns glow. "We can see the entire village from up here. It's also a pretty good view of the sunset. D-do you like it, Isaribi-chan?" He asked, a slight stutter at the beginning of his question as he allowed a small blush to grace his face in the face of the possible answers he could get. Isaribi simply turned to face him and rushed into his arms, a large smile on her face before she took Naruto's in her hands and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Naruto was surprised by this, yet he accepted it easily enough, quickly returning and intensifying the action of the smaller body. It was only then that the two really noticed the size difference between the two. Both blushed, before kissing again, throwing caution to the wind.

Tonight, was going to be for them only. This may have been their first date, but they had been going out for almost a year. Previously they had been to nervous to date, or to far apart. They had both fought to make time for this date, and damnit they were going to enjoy what came afterwards immensely. Ofcourse that said, Naruto quickly utilized Sunshin again to bring them both to the small forest shack/den he had inherited from Jiraiya. It was a cherished place, and he didn't feel the least bit strange doing what he and Isaribi were planning on doing here.

Once the two appeared in the small building, they quickly broke the kiss and simply held eachother close. Naruto brought them over to a small bed that had been built there for comfort. He sat down first, and then drew Isaribi into his lap. Said woman gasped softly at the feel of Naruto's endowment straining against his pants and thumping her butt. She also blushed, looking up at Naruto who was likewise blushing. Naruto nodded at Isaribi's unasked question, and the girl removed herself from his lap, moving to her knee's infront of him. She timidly pulled down Naruto's pants, which were not that different from those he always wore, except they were more... Fancy.

Once Naruto's pants and boxers were down, his erection promptly popped up, smacking Isaribi in the face. This ofcourse drew a startled gasp from the girl, making Naruto blush further and scratch the back of his head. Isaribi however didn't seem put off by the penis slap, and simply allowed the warm phallus to rest against her face, feeling it pulse and taking in it's scent. Due to her official status as a Kaima, she was more primal than a civilian or even ninja woman would be. The scent of Naruto, who himself was primal due to the Kyuubi inside of him, was slowly driving her into an induced heat of sorts.

Naruto saw her eyes change first, and his own unconsiously responded by changing as well when she looked up at him. Before Isaribi's body even began to change, Naruto did two things. One, was grab her and utilize his own Hiraishin, moving them to a marker he had placed in a shallow part of the waters near Isaribi's home in the Land of the Sea. The second, was take hold of her and bodily press her against the rock while both were waist deep in the water of their destination. Isaribi responded quite passionately, her body changing to her Kaima form and struggling against Narutos, her snug dress ripping with the transformation.

Naruto growled low at this, his wisker marks deepening and his eyes turning a bloody scarlet to match the slits his pupils had become before he used Hiraishin to bring them there. He pressed himself more against the struggling Isaribi, drawing a growled moan from her feral mind as she wrapped her legs around his waist and used suprising flexibility -and her toes- to releave him all the way of his pants and boxers. Likewise, Naruto simply used the veritable claws his fingernails had become to shred the panties that had stretched upon Isaribi's transformation. Isaribi likewise used her own set of claws to shred Naruto's shirt, paying no mind to the thin trails of blood her claws left in there wake due to her lack of control.

Naruto drew Isaribi into a rough kiss, their tongues dueling harshly as Naruto pressed his straining erection against her, not penetrating her, yes managing to stimulate the girl well enough as is. Naruto gave a smirk, and pulled sharply on Isaribi's hair, drawing a gasp from her as well as forcing her head back, making her bare her throat to him. He took total advantage of this and attacked her throat with his lips and teeth, laying kisses and nips upon it. Isaribi turned quickly to growling putty in Naruto's hands at his actions.

Finally, after ten minutes of thorough teasing, Naruto roughly impaled the feral Isaribi upon his member. His eight and a half inches were forced into her in such a way that the shock of it went straight to Isaribi's mind and in her feral state, she claimed Naruto as her dominant; Her alpha if you will. She instantly calmed down, whimpering and leaning forward, laying kisses and nips of her own upon Naruto's neck.

Naruto's member was kissing the entrance to Isaribi's womb, filling her completely. She felt it ofcourse, she was previously a virgin, but her feral mind had paid it no head and powered through it.

Naruto pulled Isaribi into another kiss, tender compared to the previous, but still rough nonetheless. She returned it eagerly, making small groans deep in her chest that seemed to reverberate through her. Naruto's each movement bringing a jolt through Isaribi's body, in such a way that her breasts would jump against his chest on each thrust. Both their peaks were quickly moving up to a bone jarring orgasm that would surely knock out lesser people. Thankfully they were not lesser in any way, and when their peaks finally reached, they simply tightened each of their muscles around eachother and let out simultanious shouts remaniscient of roars.

_***Small Scene Break***_

Isaribi opened her eyes to find that they were in familiar waters, her body still in it's Kaima form. Naruto was still inside of her, and god she felt it, giving a small moan as she began kissing random parts of Naruto's body. Said man chuckled, taking handfulls of water and running it over Isaribi's form. He kissed her forhead and she responded with a small pout, before drawing him into a sweet, tender kiss. "I apologize for earlier Naruto-kun... It seems my instincts stole away with me." Despite her words, her smile spoke otherwise of her apology.

Naruto smiled back and ground himself up into her, drawing a hiss of pleasure from the girl. "Don't worry about it Isaribi-chan, I'd be lying if I said mine didn't do the same."

Both of them gave eachother a smile and another kiss, before Isaribi gripped Naruto for leverage and reached over to his shirt, finding a pocket on it and withdrawing from it a small ring. Naruto recognized it as the one he started carrying with him whenever Isaribi was around, and blushed lightly. It was Kisame Hoshigaki's Akatsuki ring. After the fall of the Akatsuki, Naruto had personally taken posession of the rings. Each one was modified, though only this one was regularly used. Reason being ofcourse, that it was the only one he found usefull for dating Isaribi.

This was because he had modified Kisame's old ring to give the bearer the '_**Form**_' of Kisame in the loosest of terms. This modification was made with Isaribi in mind, due to the fact that Kisame wasn't simply a man with strange body art. The ring granted whoever wore it Kisame's supposed blood line. The wearer of the ring would gain what Kisame had, I.E. Blue skin, Gills, etc.

Isaribi quickly slipped the ring onto Naruto, licking her lips and blushing as the change overwent him. The change was always easy for him, drawing only a minor wince as it overtook him. As soon as the change was finished, Isaribi dunked them both underwater and sat so she was atop Naruto. She leaned down and kissed him before leaning back up and placing her hands on his chest.

Naruto smiled and simply contented himself to allow Isaribi her fun. Her movements were considerably gentler than they had been while she was under the influence of her instincts. And as such, the orgasms currently building in both her and Naruto were considerably slower to build, but much more powerful. Proven by the small whimpers that escaped Isaribi's mouth on each of her own downward thrusts. Ofcourse they were underwater and therefore the sounds didn't really carry over, but it was the thought that counted, in a sense.

Naruto wasn't idle through this, his hands were on Isaribi's hips, and on each of her downward drops, he would thrust his hips up, drawing a jolt from the small womans body each time. He leaned up sometimes into it, and tenderly took her right nipple into his mouth, gently suckling on it. Isaribi's arms went around Naruto's head, holding it to her chest. Naruto moved his hands slowly from her hips, to her butt, gripping it and using his grip to help Isaribi move. He moved a finger down to play at the small puckered ring of muscles that was her ass hole, though a glare at him told him not to go there at the moment. He complied, and simply went back to gripping her ass, and she quickly forgot about it.

When the time came that both once more came, they held eachother close and loosed their screams of pleasure to the waters around them.

***Six Years Later, Hokage's office***

Naruto was currently sitting at his desk in the Hokage's office, signing paperwork as a five year old girl bounced on his knee. Across from him playing with a six year old girl was Tsunade, happy that she got to hold and play with her grand children.

The five year olds name was Mikiri, and she was a little black haired child with bright blue eyes. The six year old was a blonde haired child with black eyes named Tsunade, after the woman currently holding her.

On the other side of the room, with the majority of the paperwork, was a group of Shadow Clones. They were there so Naruto didn't have to deal with all the paperwork, and could spend more time with his small family, as well as any problem within the village that occured.

The door opened promptly, revealing Isaribi with a buldging belly, Ino and Sakura trailing in her wake fretting over her. Isaribi however ignored them, doing so in favor of taking her husbands other knee and hugging him and her younger daughter close. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what brought it on.

"Naruto-kun, I've just got the new. It's twins~" She exclaimed, though as soon as the words left her mouth, Naruto engulfed them in a kiss. Mikiri promptly made a face of childish disgust and hopped from her fathers knee in favor of running for her '_Aunty Sakura_' and '_Aunty Ino_'.

It was a good day for the Leaf Village, as even at such young ages, Naruto and Isaribi's children were quite skilled in the shinobi arts.

None of that mattered to him however, as he held his wife to him. Everything was fine with him, and that's all that mattered. At least till his children grew more and took up his mantle as prank masters. But that was a story for a completely different time.


End file.
